Dark, Damp And Desolate
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jack and Ianto find themselves trapped in a space that is, just as the title says, damp, dark and desolate. Please R
1. Long Day At Work

**Title: **_**Dark, Damp And Desolate**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions of Gwen Cooper-Williams (She may come in in the beginning briefly and at the end)**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, Angst**_

**Summary: **_**Jack and Ianto find themselves trapped in a space that is, just as the title says, damp, dark and desolate. Inspired by 'Blood' from the 100 one word prompts.**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've made a decision. This is my last one! I have a million stories in the making and plot bunnies continue to attack! My main problem is that there are certain things I feel in the mood to write and no stories there with that in it. So I am stopping making any new ones until I finish the ones I've already started posting. I'm sure that'll make people happy but it'll require some discipline on my part xD Please R&R **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I would write that if I owned Torchwood Ianto would be alive but I choose to deny his death...damn. I don't own them.**_

_**Chapter One – Long Day At Work**_

"How long ago did Gwen leave?" Ianto murmured into the crook of Jack's neck, smiling as the captain's scent swam through his nostrils. Playing with his senses.

"Almost an hour, why?" Jack's hands held onto Ianto by the waist, holding him close.

They stood in the middle of the hub, simply holding onto each other. It had been a long day. The rift had been playing up for a while but finally seemed to settle down. Ianto had been knocked around and was certain that he'd have some bruises and Jack had almost died once amongst his own bruises which were quick to heal.

When the rift had finally given them a moment of peace, they took the opportunity, letting Gwen go home. The first thing they did when the cog door had rolled shut was look after each other's both physical and emotional injuries.

At that moment Ianto's hands were in Jack's coat, pressed against his back while Jack's were playing mindlessly with the Welshman's belt but not going any further. Jack rested his head on Ianto's, smiling unconsciously.

"Because she usually comes back in after about this amount of time." Ianto sighed.

"Do you want to move then?"

"No." Ianto said simply, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Jack smirked, holding onto Ianto's hips and pulling him closer. At that moment the cog door rolled opened and Gwen rushed through.

"Oh…I'm sorry guys, forgot my…"

"Phone?" Ianto asked.

"…Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You usually do."

Gwen walked passed them, feeling like she was intruding but it can't have mattered to the others too much. They didn't move away, if anything, they moved closer and Gwen smiled. It was always good to know that they had each other, that they weren't alone on days like that one.

She moved quickly to her desk, picking up her phone, "Got it. I won't keep you."

"Goodnight Gwen." Jack said just loud enough for her to hear.

"'Night boys."

The sound of the cog door rolling shut again rang through the room.

"Told you." Ianto smiled smugly.

"Cheeky." Jack chuckled, "Are you tired?"

"A little bit." Ianto admitted, kissing Jack's neck gently.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Ianto nodded, "Okay."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack parked the car, turning to the sleeping figure next to him. He took off his seat belt and leaned closer to the younger man. His hands found their way into Ianto's hair, running it through the soft locks.

"Ianto?" He murmured quietly.

The Welshman didn't move and Jack let a faint smile grace his face.

"Ianto?" His voice was sterner and he wished he didn't have to wake the other man.

"Hmm?" Ianto sighed.

"Just wake up until I get you inside."

Ianto groaned, sitting up and stretching, hissing at the pain in his shoulder. Jack's hand impulsively held Ianto's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just a twinge. I'll be fine as soon as I get to bed." Ianto assured him, taking off his seat belt.

"Alright fine but be careful."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack pulled Ianto into the bedroom. Ianto pulled Jack to him and kissed him softly, feeling the effects of his exhaustion. Jack smirked, kissing back before pushing Ianto onto the bed, curling up next to him.

They were too tired to get changed, simply sleeping in each other's arms.

_**A/N: See Above (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: Sorry this chapter's so short, it'll make sense soon but I wanted mindless fluff to start us off.**_


	2. Waking Up Alone Part One

_**Chapter Two – Waking Up Alone (Part One)**_

It was cold. That kind of cold that had gotten to the point where it warms instead of cools. A shiver ran up Jack's spine. He rolled from his side to his back, groaning wearily.

The first thing he noticed was that the mattress of the bed wasn't soft anymore. It was hard, cold like…concrete. The next to hit him was the smell. It smelt damp and it smelt of blood. He screwed up his nose in disgust of the smell.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, preferring to pretend it was just a dream. It was dark. Wherever he had ended up, it had no windows. He sat up, immediately pressing his hand to his head in a vain attempt to dull the throbbing inside.

His vision was blurry and he felt physically ill. Stumbling to his feet, he held the wall near him for support.

"Ianto…" Jack mumbled, realizing that the Welshman could be anywhere.

Ianto was there when he went to sleep, that much he was sure of. He was lying in the older man's arms. Jack unconsciously smiled at the thought of that, felt himself sober just a little bit at the thought of the night before.

He missed being that close to Ianto. Ever since Tosh and Owen…they needed each other so much more; they helped each other so much more. Being in the younger man's arms was a whole new thing now. Before it was to show the Welshman he cared or to say that Ianto was his without actually having to say a word. Now it was for comfort, for love, just to know that Ianto was still there.

Now he didn't know where Ianto was but chances were he'd be nearby. He moved forward, keeping his hand firmly against the wall, while the other continued to hold his head. He knew he couldn't have been moved like this in his sleep, he had to have either been drugged or killed. He shivered when he thought of what they could've done to Ianto.

"Ianto!?" Jack's voice was hoarse and he coughed.

The smell of blood threw off his balance and he stopped, resting his hands on his knees and breathing in heavily. He knew he hadn't been killed, he never felt like this after being killed. It was bad but never this bad.

He breathed in heavy breaths, cringing as the smell of the blood surrounding him came with the air he craved so much. Jack longed for his head to be clear once more, to be able to control the situation he had found himself in.

He looked ahead, seeing a doorway and impulsively walking towards it. He looked through the doorway, seeing different passageways to go through.

"Ianto!?"

Jack let out a shaky breath, feeling useless. He started walking, deciding on left. There were so many passageways, he'd never felt so confused and his only worry was that Ianto may have been trying to find him and he'd moved away.

Jack mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk through the dark passageways of his new prison, "Where are you Yan?"

_**A/N: I like this chapter (: I hope you do to. We went from straight out fluff to angst. Please Review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	3. Waking Up Alone Part Two

_**Chapter Three – Waking Up Alone (Part Two)**_

_Jack's arms draped around him, warming him, comforting him. The sound of Jack's snoring, nearly inaudible but definitely there. He only snored when he was _very_ tired. _

_Moving unconsciously closer to the older man, feeling the fabric of the great coat. They weren't under the quilt, instead lying on top of it and he pulled at Jack's coat. Laying his arm over Jack's waist inside the coat, he moved as much of his body into it, smiling into Jack's chest. _

_He was surrounded by everything that reminded him of Jack but best of all, he had Jack in his arms and he was in Jack's arms. _

_The older man was so warm and Ianto sighed happily into the blue fabric of his shirt. He had never felt so cared for, so loved and in the moment he let sleep take him, feeling safe in _his_ captain's arms._

Those were the last memories of the night before that swam through Ianto's mind. It was freezing now, especially in comparison to the warmth of the man that had been sleeping next to him.

He could feel the strong concrete floor beneath him, like it was stabbing into every muscle in his body. He groaned, feeling the pain from the day before hitting him even stronger than it had before.

Lying on a hard floor wasn't helping his injuries and he had to move slowly to sit up, nearly falling back down when pain rushed through his head.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling like he had the world's worst hangover and he knew. Jack had gotten him drunk far too often for his taste, he knew the bad and the good morning aftermaths but this was something else.

Ianto went to stand up but fell back onto his knees, holding back the sounds of pain that the action brought.

"Jack!" The Welshman yelled out, desperation flowing through his croaky voice.

The sound of his own voice shouting hurt his head and he rubbed at it once more. This was all wrong. They were supposed to have today off. Quiet night in, Jack said. _I should be so lucky._

He tried to get up again, this time managing to stand up straight for a full three seconds before leaning his shoulder against the wall for support. His head rested against the wall, letting the cool soothe his headache.

Pressing a hand to the wall, he felt something damp but couldn't quite see what. Ianto rubbed the pad of his thumb to his forefinger, hesitantly sniffing before coughing.

He gagged, holding his arm to his mouth to stop the smell of blood from getting to him. Now that he knew it was there, the smell had become almost overpowering.

"Oh god," Ianto sighed, "Jack!?"

The Welshman moved forward, not losing contact with the wall, no matter how much blood was there, he needed the support. He closed his eyes, trying to get his senses under control. Moving into a passageway he decided on right, moving as quickly as he could in his condition.

He missed Jack, so much. He'd know what to do, he always knew what to do. Jack was amazing like that, never giving up, always taking it that one step further.

Ianto rubbed his palm over his face, feeling lost, lonely and utterly confused, "Jack!"

_**Watching Graham Norton Show with Brendan Fraser and Martina while writing this XD I love Brendan Fraser! When they're grunting for the tennis, Brendan is priceless! Moving on, haha. Please Review (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: Anyone else sick of Taylor Swift and that song 'The Boy Does Nothing'? (No Offense to those who like them)**_


	4. Where Are You?

_**Chapter Four – Where Are You?**_

Jack stared at the next turn he could make. There were too many choices; it was so easy to get lost. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find an easy way to choose a direction.

Standing facing the left he sighed, "Ianto!" He turned to the right and took a few hesitant steps, "Where are you Ianto!?"

He shook his head, moving quickly down the right pathway, hoping it would bring him closer to the Welshman. He was lonely, tired and scared for the missing man.

How long had he been away from Ianto now? He wouldn't be able to know for sure when he was even taken. Moving with slow, unsure steps, all he could do was try to keep himself calm. _When _he found Ianto, he'd need to be strong for the younger man.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

It was like every step was cutting into his legs. His bruises ached in the worst possible ways. He stopped for a moment, pressing his back against the wall and sliding to the floor.

He needed rest. He needed sleep. He needed Jack. Letting out a heavy breath, he closed his eyes, trying to gain some clarity. It was all too crazy, none of it made sense.

Was there another person after Jack? That didn't make sense with the rift finally going quiet. There were no new alerts.

Nothing made sense and it was all just adding to his nausea.

"Jack!?" Ianto groaned, "Where the hell are you?"

Ianto put his head in his hands, trying to pretend he wasn't there, trying to pretend he was back in his flat no matter how futile the thoughts were. He was starting to wonder if Jack was there at all but he didn't want to give up on that little piece of hope.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack was almost fully recovered from whatever it was that had been used on him to get him there. He had a light throbbing in the back of his head and only felt a little bit dizzy now.

He stumbled on his feet for a moment, trying to feel confident about his direction choices but deep down worry filled him.

How far away could Ianto be? Was he getting closer or further away? Every step he took was uncertain, was a challenge to take but he knew he needed to. If he wanted to get to the Welshman, he _had _to.

"Ianto!?"

He had really gotten sick of calling out the younger man's name only to hear silence in return. He wanted to hear the voice, that beautiful Welsh voice run through his mind.

All he could hear in his head was his own thoughts screaming out, _'Don't be late. You can't be late. If you don't get there in time, who knows what will happen!' _

"Come on Yan! Talk to me!" Jack yelled as loud as he could, moving forward quickly, "I need to hear your voice Ianto!"

He got to another turn and looked right, seeing yet another long passageway. Turning to the left his eyes widened as he saw the Welshman he'd been searching for slumped against the wall.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto felt something touch him but was too weak to pull away, instead trying to remain as still as possible.

"Ianto? Are you okay? Talk to me Ianto." A desperate and _very _familiar voice asked him and the grip on his arms was stronger now.

Ianto moved his head from his arms, looking into soft, sparkling blue eyes. Even in the darkness he could see them and recognize them. The smell he was missing was finally there.

"Jack?" His voice was a soft whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better now."

"You don't sound it." Jack sighed, his hands touching any nearby surface of the younger man, "And you don't look it either."

"I'm fine." Ianto tried to move forward, to get closer to Jack.

Jack pushed him back against the wall, "Don't get up."

_**A/N: I learnt a new word today but I won't tell you what it is until I use it in this fic hehehehehe Anyways, please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	5. Domestic Arguments

_**Chapter Five – Domestic Arguments**_

"Where does it hurt?" Jack asked, keeping a hold on Ianto's arms.

"Pretty much everywhere." Ianto sighed, leaning his head forward, resting it against Jack's chest, "I missed you."

Jack ran a hand through Ianto's hair for comfort, "I missed you too."

"I was starting to give up on you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now; we can figure this out together."

Ianto leaned his head against the wall behind him, looking up at Jack and smiled happily. He pulled on Jack's arms, pulling the captain into him for a strong hug. Jack's arms instinctively wrapped around Ianto, leaning in closer to the Welshman.

Ianto groaned in pain and Jack quickly pulled away from him, "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's okay. Just…feeling the aftermath of all those rift alerts we went on."

Jack ran a hand along the younger man's cheek, "Do you want my diagnoses?"

Ianto paused in thought, "…Umm…okay?"

"You've got a bruise on your cheek," Jack started, working his way down to Ianto's arms, "A few bruises on either arm," He ran his hands under Ianto's suit shirt earning a hissing sound, "And I'd say some bruises on your stomach too. You are exhausted and over worked."

"Where do you get your detective skills?" Ianto asked sarcastically.

"I'd teach you but it's something I'm born with." Jack teased, grinning at the younger man, "I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm pretty glad you found me too." Ianto sighed, pulling Jack closer again and resting his head in the crook of the older man's neck.

He breathed in Jack's scent, sighing happily as it covered up the horrible smell that roamed in their prison. Jack's arms held the small of Ianto's back, smiling at the familiar warmth of his Welshman in his arms.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ianto asked without moving from Jack.

"Can you stand?"

"…Yes."

Jack pulled away just enough to look at Ianto, an eyebrow raised at the unsure tone in the younger man's voice, "Are you sure?"

"…No. I'm sure I'll be fine though."

Jack stood up, grabbing one of Ianto's hands and pulling him up. Ianto almost immediately leaned onto Jack for support.

"I take that as a no." Jack chuckled, "What did they use on us?" Jack mused.

"Did you see who they were?"

"No. I woke up in a room back that way." Jack pointed down the corridor, "Did you see them?"

"No. I woke up in a room in the other direction."

"Good thing we both chose opposite directions to head in." Jack sighed.

"Are _you _okay? You're doing all this fussing over me but you haven't actually said."

"I'm fine. It's just a headache now. How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm fine."

"Be honest." Jack held onto Ianto's shoulders, looking into his eyes, "I can't help if you're not honest."

Ianto sighed, "I have a headache, back ache, well…let's just say everywhere aches. I'm suffering from the most severe case of nausea I've ever had and I can barely stand up straight but yeah, I'm fine."

"I've got to get you out of here, get you to a hospital."

"No, no hospitals." Ianto insisted.

He'd always hated hospitals. Too much death, too many fake smiles plastered on receptionist's, nurse's and doctor's faces.

"Ianto, you need medical attention."

"I _need _a nice warm bed and some aspirin."

"I'm not about to let you go without a doctor checking you."

"Jack!" Ianto yelled to get his attention.

"What?"

"How about we fight about this later, yeah?"

_**A/N: I recommend the movie 'Ten Inch Hero' to everyone. Definitely worth seeing (; I love Priestly xD I was in a good mood while writing this chapter, go figure. Please Review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	6. Like A Maze

_**Chapter Six – Like A Maze**_

"There are too many paths to choose from." Jack sighed.

"So we…go the long way?"

"What? You know a way out?"

"Maybe. This is like a maze, right?"

"Right." Jack nodded, trying to figure out what Ianto was saying.

"So there's this trick, you keep your left hand on the left wall or your right hand on the right wall. It takes you all the way to the centre and then out the other side." Ianto shrugged, "It takes a while but it's supposed to work."

"It'll take too long."

"Hey, have you got any better ideas?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak but paused, "…No…but I need to get you out of here sooner rather than later."

"This will be quicker than getting even more lost than we already are."

"But Yan…"

Ianto held Jack's chin, turning the older man to face him and kissed him gently, "I'm going to be fine, I promise. You need to stop worrying about me."

Jack let his eyes drop to the ground for a moment before quickly kissing the Welshman again, "I can't help it. When I look at you, you're so…fragile, I don't want to see you hurt. Don't take it the wrong way, I only mean that compared to a man that can never die."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon; you need to stop freaking out every time I get a cut or a bruise."

"But Ianto, you were badly hurt. I mean, last night it hurt your shoulder when you stretched. I know you said it was just a twinge but come on." Jack rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"…Yeah okay, it hurt a lot more than a twinge but it doesn'tnow." Ianto assured.

"You promise me?"

"I promise you it only hurts a little. I'm definitely not a hospital case."

Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto's forehead and wrapping an arm around his waist for support, "Good boy. Come on, let's get going."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto hummed mindlessly to himself. Jack had gone from smiling faintly at the sound to a full on grin. Ianto never really hummed so it was an odd thing for the older man to hear, not that Jack wanted him to stop, certainly not. If anything, Jack wanted Ianto to hum louder, to sing instead.

"What?" Ianto asked when the grin had finally gotten to him.

"Nothing, just…never heard you hum before."

"Think of it as the one thing keeping me sane at the moment."

"Well don't stop on my account. You have a lovely voice." Sincerity flowed through Jack's voice.

Ianto scoffed, looking away from Jack shyly, "I think this place is finally getting to you."

Jack simply laughed at that, moving into a room, his hand still pressed to the wall next to him.

"There's a note on the wall." Ianto murmured, pointing to the white sheet.

Jack moved towards it, taking it hesitantly and reading through carefully, "'_You've either gotten this far on a whim or you know a technique for mazes, but this isn't like any regular maze. How long do you think you can survive?_'"

Jack turned to Ianto, looking just a little bit worried.

"That sounds vaguely ominous." Ianto murmured.

"Come on, we better keep moving."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

They got to another room, Ianto trailing behind Jack as he rushed to try to get out of their prison. Jack was already in the room as he got to its doorway and he heard the older man yell out in pain.

"Jack?" He turned the corner and saw blood soaking his shirt where a blade had gone through, "Jack? Jack! No, no, no! Jack, wake up!" Ianto ran to Jack and shook the older man in his hands, not getting any response.

"Please wake up." Ianto's voice went quiet, "You know I don't like it when you leave me alone like this."

Ianto looked around the room, seeing the blood. It was everywhere. It was dark, damp and lonely now that Jack was dead.

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms. He breathed in heavily, using the captain's scent to cover the blood.

"Please Jack. Just…wake up." Ianto murmured into the crook of the older man's neck, "I can't get out of here by myself and I'm not leaving you behind."

Ianto pulled Jack against him as he sat against the wall. He pulled off his suit jacket and put it behind Jack's head.

"Wake up…for me?"

_**A/N: Oooh! Did you see that coming? I sure did xD one day and it's school holidays for me and that means lots of updates for you. Win-win (: Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: OMG John Barrowman on Hotel Babylon!! Roflmao never could imagine JB as an angry producer, that made my day!!!!! **_


	7. One Step At A Time

_**Chapter Seven – One Step At A Time**_

Ianto rested his head against Jack's, closing his eyes to pretend that the other man was simply sleeping. It was impossible to pretend though. There was no light breathing and worse still, there wasn't the rhythm of his heart beat.

He was forced to listen to his own breathing, unsure of what else he could use as a comfort. Ianto kissed Jack's neck, running a hand through the older man's hair, more as a comfort to himself than anything else.

The younger man jumped when he felt Jack's sharp intake of air. Ianto quickly wrapped his arms around Jack, shock playing on his features. Jack's arms came up to hold Ianto's in place, hold him like a lifeline.

"Ianto?"

"I'm right here."

Jack continued to breathe shallow breaths, "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_?" Ianto countered.

"You know me, I'm fine. Don't avoid the question. Are you okay?"

"A little bit shaken but otherwise fine." Ianto sighed.

Suddenly it dawned on Jack, "We're still here."

"Yep. I bet you we'll get out of this before Gwen even finds out."

"What do you bet?" Jack's voice was suddenly filled with interest.

"Uh…dinner tomorrow night?"

Yes, it was a pointless conversation but Ianto was just glad they were having that conversation at all.

"Is that an invitation?"

"If you like."

"So if you win, I'll treat you to dinner and if I win…"

"I'll treat you to dinner." Ianto smiled.

Jack nodded, "Okay, deal. Kiss on it?" Jack asked innocently.

Ianto rolled his eyes but turned Jack to kiss him. In all honesty, he wanted to kiss Jack. He wanted to feel close to him just to reassure himself that Jack had come back, that it wasn't the last time he'd die but he wouldn't tell Jack. He sighed happily into the kiss, running a hand along his cheek. Jack pulled Ianto closer, running a hand down his back, making the younger man shiver.

Jack smirked when they finally parted for air, "Come on, I've had enough of this blood."

"You're covered in it." Ianto sighed sadly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Do you think we can salvage my coat?"

Ianto smirked, running a hand along the material of Jack's coat, "Of course, come on."

Ianto stood up slowly, grabbing Jack's wrists and pulling him up with him.

"What about your jacket?" Jack asked, looking down at it crumpled on the floor.

"That _is_ beyond salvaging. Leave it. Hopefully I can keep the rest but that's just ruined."

"Shame, I really like this suit." Jack smirked running a hand along Ianto's dark yet vibrant purple tie, "I'll have to buy you another one."

"Where would you get the money?" Ianto chuckled.

"Torchwood." Jack replied simply.

"Ah, but that's not proper use of Torchwood funds."

"It'll keep you in your usual attire and it'd make me happy to see you wearing it. I'll do my work feeling happy and very glad that you're wearing it."

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Ianto smirked.

"I'll buy you a new suit when we get out of here. I promise."

"You really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

Ianto chuckled; linking an arm with Jack's and moved out of the room.

"New plan," Jack smirked, "We don't go in any other rooms and I'll go ahead of you, that way I can get the worst of anymore traps."

"So brave." Ianto chuckled.

"Shut up." Jack laughed, pulling Ianto into the corridor, "You know I'm brave."

"Oh yeah, dashing even." Ianto teased.

"Oh, dashing, am I?" Jack asked, turning to the Welshman and raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Of course, you of all people should know that."

"Well I do but it's good to know that there's someone else keeping up."

Ianto smirked, "Keep moving Jack." He pushed the older man forward.

"I do like it when you're so forward."

"Jack!"

"What!?"

"Shut up."

_**A/N: Watching Sanctuary whilst writing this one. Must say, I'm very much against Helen's disgust of coffee. I mean really, how dare she! Anyway, I wanted to write fluff so I did, to the extreme! xD Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	8. Jack's Games

_**Chapter Eight – Jack's Games**_

"I spy…with my little eye…something beginning with…"

"Shirt."

"…How did you know that?"

Ianto simply shrugged, wishing they could move through the maze quicker.

"Okay, fine. It's your turn."

Ianto sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes. You have your ways of keeping sane and I have mine."

"Fine." Ianto groaned, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…'C'."

"Uh…" Jack paused in thought, "Coins?"

"Do you see any coins in here?" Ianto chuckled.

"Well no, but you cheat."

Ianto scoffed, "No, _you _cheat."

"Alright, alright. Umm…ooh," Jack turned to Ianto, running a hand along the front of his shirt, "Chest?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey, that was a good one." Jack defended.

"Need a hint?"

"Yes." Jack replied innocently.

"We're surrounded by it."

"Claustrophobia?"

"You can't _see _claustrophobia Jack!"

"Fine! I give up, what is it?"

"Concrete."

"Good one!" Jack laughed, "Okay, my turn. I spy with my little eye…"

"Boots."

"…Damn you."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Jack kept moving, not looking back at the Welshman behind him.

"Please? Talk to me?"

Jack said nothing, only holding Ianto's arm to know he was still there.

"I'll never say another bad thing about any of your games ever again, just please talk to me."

"You ruin all my games." Jack murmured.

"I'm so sorry. I'll play your games without any complaints, I promise."

"No point, you're too good at them."

Ianto paused in thought, "…I'll forfeit?"

Jack turned to Ianto and smirked, "I have a better idea."

Ianto looked at Jack worriedly, suddenly having the thought dawn on him. This was going to be a bad idea.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, no!" Ianto chuckled as Jack nipped at his neck, "That tickles."

"See, I told you this was better, you have more trouble concentrating so you don't have that unfair advantage."

"What unfair advantage?" Ianto couldn't hold in a giggle as Jack's hands tickled his sides.

"You know everything."

"Stop it Jack!"

"Go on, what do I spy?" Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto's neck.

"Uh…m…mouth?" Ianto sighed happily; moving into Jack's every touch.

Mouth was all Ianto could think of, all he cared about at that moment. The mouth on his neck, doing delicious things to him in particular.

"Now who needs to get his mind out of the gutter?"

"We need to keep moving, we're losing time."

"So?"

"You're just trying to give Gwen more time to find out that we're missing." Ianto murmured, nuzzling Jack's neck without thinking, "I believe that's cheating."

"Mmm, I don't see you complaining." Jack smirked, holding Ianto by his hips.

"No, seriously Jack, come on." Ianto sighed just a little bit disappointedly.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"How much further?" Jack moaned.

"You're the one in front of me remember."

Jack ducked, pulling Ianto down with him and sighed, "Close call."

"What? I didn't see anything." Ianto murmured, looking up at the man lying on top of him.

"The…uh…thing…with the…stick…?" Jack stammered.

"There was nothing there, was there?"

"…No?"

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"If I promise to play your game, will you get off me please?" Ianto bargained.

"Okay." Jack grinned, kissing Ianto quickly, "Deal."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"I spy," Jack played with Ianto's collar as they walked, "With my little eye," Jack loosened the buttons and Ianto's hands tried to fight off Jack's, "Something beginning with…'D'."

Ianto chuckled, moving his hand around Jack's waist and pulling him forward, kissing the older man's cheek, "Don't care."

"Well yes, I guess technically that starts with 'D' but no." Jack tugged on Ianto's tie, "You promised you'd play, you can't stop now."

Ianto stopped in his tracks, tripping Jack who was still holding the younger man's tie firmly, "Door."

"There aren't any doors." Jack chuckled, nibbling on the Welshman's ear.

"No, really, a door." Ianto hit Jack gently, pointing ahead of them.

Jack turned around, staring at the metal door in front of them, "For the record," He whispered, "The word was 'dungeon'."

_**A/N: "Nigh inseparable we are…were…have been…before." "I'll mind your back." "It's me front I'm worried about." […] "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." "Yes." "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" "If you don't want it, give it back." "No…" Have I made it fairly obvious as to what I've been watching all day today? It's a goooood day (: My favourite movies of all time those hehe Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: "LOOK! *Shoots* AN UNDEAD MONKEY!" School is officially over for another two weeks!!!!**_


	9. The Door

_**A/N: Keep your eyes peeled for that word I mentioned earlier, it's coming up soon.**_

_**Chapter Nine – The Door**_

"Can you open it?"

Jack inspected the door, "Might take some time."

"I would _really _like to get out of here." Ianto groaned, "_Soon_."

"And I'm going to get you out, I promise." Jack smiled reassuringly, running a hand along Ianto's arm before turning back to the door.

"I take it using the doorknob would be too simple." Ianto mumbled.

"No harm in trying." Jack shrugged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop Jack!" Ianto grabbed the older man's arm to stop him from moving too close.

Jack turned back to face Ianto, clearly confused, "I thought you wanted to get out of here."

"Like I said, don't you think the door knob would be a little too easy?"

Jack nodded, "I guess but it's there, worth trying."

Ianto pulled Jack to face him properly and let out a heavy breath, looking to the floor, "You've already died once tonight…I don't want you dying again."

Jack smiled, lifting Ianto's chin to look into soft, hurt blue eyes, "You don't know that anything is going to happen and even if anything does, I'd much prefer it to happen to me." Jack ran a hand along the Welshman's cheek and Ianto couldn't hold back his smile.

"So much pain in those eyes." Jack sighed, "So many demons. I wish I could go back in time and fix it all for you but that might mean we'd never meet…"

"In that case, I'll take the bad." Ianto pulled Jack to him, holding him as close as he could, "I don't know what I'd be like without you."

"Normal?" Jack teased.

Ianto shuddered at the thought, "No thank you."

Jack laughed, "Let me get us out of here, please?"

Ianto kissed Jack softly, trying to tell him he cared, he worried and he didn't want Jack hurt again, "Be careful."

Jack hesitantly moved towards the door, resting his hand on the doorknob. He turned it, holding in a breath when he noticed it was unlocked. He paused for a moment before tugging it open.

Breathing out in relief, he turned to Ianto, "See, no harm done."

Ianto quickly moved to Jack's side, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, "Oh, thank god."

The younger man buried his face into the crook of Jack's neck and the captain chuckled, "I'm not the only one who needs to stop freaking out over a cut or a bruise."

"It's not just a cut or a bruise with you, its death." Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah, okay." Jack smirked, "Come on, lets get moving."

They moved into the other room. The first thing they noticed was the stale smell in the air, different from the others smells in their prison. Ianto smirked, looking up and turned to Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with 'O'."

"What the hell are you talking about Ianto?"

"Oubliette Jack!" Ianto chuckled.

"Ooh-blah-what?"

"Oubliette. You don't know what an oubliette is?"

"Can't say I've had the pleasure of being introduced to that word, no."

"It's a type of underground dungeon with one exit."

"Oh?" Jack's curiosity was peaked with this.

Ianto pointed up, "In the ceiling."

_**A/N: Pretty awesome word, huh? I thought so. I think it sounds posh xD Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	10. Ianto Jones A Pessimist? Never

_**Chapter Ten – Ianto Jones A Pessimist? Never…**_

"How do we get up there?" Jack groaned in frustration.

Ianto's voice was quiet in the spacious room, "They're made so that you _can't _get out."

Ianto sat on the floor in a corner of the room, putting his head in his hands. Jack stared up at the hole in the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to get up there.

"Ianto, see if you can…Ianto?" Jack turned to see the younger man slumped in the corner.

He moved slowly to the Welshman's side, kneeling next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder for comfort, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Ianto sighed, his voice muffled in his hands.

"Talk to me."

"We can't get out of here. It's impossible."

"No, we'll find a way."

"Face it Jack! We're going to die down here."

"Don't say that! We'll figure a way to get up there, it's not that far. Ianto? Look at me."

Ianto paused, hesitant to look at Jack before he finally did look up at him sadly. Jack cupped the Welshman's cheek, smiling reassuringly at him.

"I'm not going to let you die down here, okay?"

Ianto nodded almost straight away, knowing deep down that Jack would never let anything happen to him.

"I'm getting us out of here but I need your help, okay?"

Ianto nodded, "It's impossible though." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's my favourite kind of possible." Jack chuckled, grabbing Ianto's wrists and pulling him to his feet.

"Of course it is."

"Okay, come on, lets see what we have that we can use."

"Nothing Jack. They aren't going to leave us with anything to use to get out."

"You are such a pessimist Ianto." Jack shook his head, unable to hide the smirk on his face.

"In a situation like this one, I'm bound to be."

"Oh I swear I will slap you!" Jack laughed, "Come on, look around for something we can use."

Ianto groaned, moving towards the other side of the room. His gaze dropped to the floor as he looked around the empty room. There was nothing around to help them, he knew there wasn't. Turning, he held in a smile as he watched Jack walking around the room, so confident that he'd get them out. Ianto couldn't help but wonder what was going through the older man's head.

"Enjoying the view?" Jack turned to Ianto, smirking.

Ianto quickly looked back down, knowing full well he'd been caught. Jack took a few steps towards Ianto. Looking to the floor as some of the rocky floor lowered beneath his foot, he didn't see the bullet fire from one of the walls. Jack dropped, yelling out in pain as the bullet went into his leg.

"Jack!"

Ianto went to run over to him but Jack stopped him, yelling, "Don't! Who knows how many more of those there are in this room. I don't want you moving, _please_."

Ianto stared at Jack for a moment, "I can't leave you like that!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No Jack, I can't! There is no way I'm going to let us stop here now that we've gotten this far."

_**A/N: Cliffy!! Well, a kind of cliffy anyway…Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I've been told this is like Labyrinth meets Saw…I've never seen Labyrinth…so I'll take your word for it xD Please continue to review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	11. Avoiding Traps: Indiana Jones Style

_**Chapter Eleven – (Untitled)**_

"What are you going to do? I don't want you getting hurt." Jack groaned, holding a hand to the wound on his leg.

"Don't worry. I'll be over there in a minute."

Ianto sat on the floor where he was standing, tugging off his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssh, it'll make sense."

He tied his shoes together by the laces, looking up at Jack and smiling as reassuringly at the older man as he could. The pain was written on Jack's face and Ianto let out a shaky breath, wishing he could just go to him now, instead of finding a way around the traps.

"That won't be enough weight." Jack pointed out.

"What do you want from me? This is all I have."

"Hang on a second." Jack groaned in pain as he sat up.

He pulled off his own boots, biting back the urge to yell out as the pain rushed through his leg. Ianto watched, not able to do anything and feeling utterly useless.

"Catch." Jack held up one of the boots, tossing it to the Welshman.

Ianto caught it easily, watching as Jack took off the next boot and threw it out to him.

"Hopefully that'll be enough weight."

Ianto nodded, tying Jack's boots together. He held both in either hand, tossing them just a little bit ahead of himself. They watched the floor stay where it was and Ianto went to step over to them.

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up at the older man, "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Ianto smiled, nodding to Jack reassuringly. He moved to the shoes and picked them up, tossing them again. The floor stayed where it was again and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure there will be any others?" Ianto asked curiously as he stepped carefully to the boots again.

He tossed them once more and watched the floor go down and jumped unconsciously as a bullet flew across the room.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Jack nodded, "I uh, I wouldn't stand there, by the way."

"Thank you mister state-the-obvious."

Ianto reached out, grabbing the shoes and tossing them in another direction. After five more tosses and two traps being triggered, Ianto finally got to Jack. He pulled Jack into a hug, sighing in relief.

"Let me check your leg."

"It'll be okay."

"No, let me check it." Ianto insisted.

Jack wiped his face in a mix of exhaustion and frustration, "Fine but hurry up."

Ianto moved carefully to the older man's leg, moving his hand out of the way.

"We need to get the bullet out."

"It'll be fine Ianto, I promise."

"We need to get it out!"

Ianto tugged off his tie, wrapping it around Jack's leg, tying it in a tight knot. Jack griped in pain almost straight away and Ianto looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," Ianto murmured, "But we need to get it out of your leg."

"I've had plenty of bullet wounds before, I can handle it."

Ianto turned to look Jack in the eyes, "I need you to help me get out of here and you aren't going to be a great load of help if you're like this. At least getting it out will help."

"You know what? By now it's probably already out of my system. You know me, crazy healing speeds."

"…Really?"

"Yes." Jack chuckled, "I promise I'll be fine."

Ianto moved closer to Jack, kissing him softly before slapping his arm.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Jack glared at Ianto but it didn't last long as it quickly turned into a smile.

"Stop scaring me! I'm getting sick of it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Jack grinned, pulling Ianto closer to him again for another kiss, "So how are we getting out of here?"

_**A/N: Okay, I'm going to my friends place on Tuesday which means I will be writing every spare moment I have there (Which will be mornings 'cause I always get up WAY before her) and I don't know when I'll be able to post. I'll try to bring a USB or something to post with, can't make any promises though. If I can't post, I promise a MASS bulk post when I get back (: Please Review,**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: Someone help me with a name for this chapter please?**_


	12. The Great Escape Part One

_**Chapter Twelve – The Great Escape (Part One)**_

"How high would you say the ceiling is?" Jack asked curiously, looking up at the hole.

"Three…maybe three and a half meters, why?"

"Just thinking."

"Care to share with the class?" Ianto murmured, looking up as well.

"If I give you a boost…do you think you could get up there?"

Ianto paused in thought, "…Maybe."

"Come on then, let's give it a shot."

"Whoa, no." Ianto stopped Jack from standing up.

"Why? We need to get out of here."

"Firstly, with your leg, you probably won't be able to carry my weight. Secondly, if I fall I may trigger some traps and most importantly, because I'm not leaving you down here."

Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around the Welshman's shoulders, "I can handle your weight, don't worry. I won't let you fall and I can handle you leaving me down here until you find something to get me out with."

"Like what?" Ianto asked curiously.

Jack shrugged, "A rope, anything that I can use to get up there."

Ianto sighed, "Why don't I give _you_ a boost up there?"

"Because if you can't find anything I will be able to handle being stuck down here longer than you will which means you'll have more time to find help. Besides, there is _no _way I'm leaving you down here."

"I don't want to leave you down here either."

"Think about it Ianto, I'm the smartest person to stay down here while you go up there."

Ianto nodded, wishing it wasn't true. He didn't want to leave Jack down there and the fear of what could happen to him down there was daunting.

"Fine." Ianto stood up, grabbing Jack's arms and pulling him up with him, "Can you stand?"

"I'm fine." Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling him into a kiss.

Ianto didn't fight him; he moved closer, wanting to tell Jack how much leaving him down there would hurt him. Jack bit Ianto's lip roughly, making the younger man gasp from the kiss.

Jack smirked at him, whispering into his lips, "I intend to continue this when we get up there."

Ianto chuckled, "I expect nothing less from you."

Jack laughed, kissing Ianto once more before kneeling down.

"Come on."

Ianto looked at Jack worriedly, receiving a reassuring smile. He reluctantly put his hands on Jack's shoulders and stepped onto his hands, being lifted to the ceiling. Jack gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain in his leg as much as he could. He didn't want Ianto to know because he knew the younger man would give up for his sake.

Ianto groaned, "_Little _bit higher Jack."

Jack heaved Ianto up higher. Ianto hesitantly took a hand off of Jack's shoulder, reaching up to the hole in the ceiling.

"Almost…there." Ianto murmured.

He let go of both shoulders, feeling unbalanced almost straight away and struggled to get a grip of the hole.

"Come on Yan." Jack sighed, pushing Ianto a little bit higher.

Ianto laughed triumphantly as he finally got a grip on the hole, pulling himself up.

"Go Ianto!" Jack laughed.

"I won't leave you down there." Ianto called after he finally got out, "I'll find something and get you out, I promise."

_**A/N: I'm off to bed. 5.30am start tomorrow … Wish me luck and please review (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	13. The Great Escape Part Two

_**Chapter Thirteen – The Great Escape (Part Two)**_

Ianto surveyed the room he had found himself in. It was brighter than below but not by much. The stale stench in the air where he'd left Jack was clearly coming from this room. There was a window nearby and Ianto was a little bit shocked to find that it was still dark outside. He knew that they had gotten home at ten the night before and that they had to have been walking around down there for a few hours, so what time was it?

He was tired, _so _tired and his head was still throbbing. His bones ached and he just wanted to crawl up in a nice warm bed and sleep away the entire night, deciding that if he woke up and this was all a nightmare now, he'd need another full nights sleep at least to recover.

He walked quietly through the room, trying to make as little noise as possible just in case. There were no ropes. He sighed in frustration, running a hand over his face. It looked like the sort of place that would keep rope, so why was there none? Ianto resigned to the fact that tonight, _nothing _would go right for him.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat alone in the prison already wishing Ianto was back in there with him. It was selfish but he didn't really care, he wanted to see Ianto again, to hold Ianto again. He could only hope that the Welshman wouldn't take long to come back.

It was colder some how but that could have just been because he always got cold when he was healing. He always thought that was odd, usually it was the other way around. For everyone else it was. Jack had resigned to the fact that he would never be like everyone else.

He often wondered why Ianto even wanted to be near him, he was so different. He guessed that it was just natural curiosity, to try to get close to something you don't understand. He didn't really care though, Ianto was there when he needed, he always was and that was all that really mattered to him.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto moved into another room quietly and sighed, it was darker in here. His eyes had adjusted to what little light there was in the other room so now it was much harder to see anything. He could only make out shadows of things and hoped he knew what they were; he wouldn't turn the light on. He didn't care if that sounded paranoid, he just wouldn't.

Moving further into the room, he noticed a bed and was immediately drawn to it, surprisingly not for the comfort a nice warm bed would bring. Picking up the quilt, he tied a few knots in it and rushed back to the hole as quickly as he could in the dark.

"Jack!?" Ianto called into the hole.

"Ianto?"

"Grab on."

Ianto dropped the quilt into the hole and held on as tightly as he could, feeling Jack's weight on it. Ianto pulled as hard as he could, dragging Jack out of the prison. Jack landed on top of Ianto, groaning but grinning madly.

Ianto smiled, "I told you I'd get you out."

Jack pulled Ianto to his feet, pushing him against a wall and kissing him fiercely. Ianto sighed happily, pulling Jack closer, slipping his hands into the older man's jacket and around his waist. Jack wrapped an arm around the Welshman's neck while the other found its way into his hair. Ianto let himself drift into a place of pure bliss as he felt himself wrapped into the older man's arms.

Jack murmured into the younger man's lips, "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

_**A/N: Long Author note? Okay! I'm back! Yeah okay, I'm still at my friend's place but I've managed to post something and the only reason it hasn't been more is because I've been focusing on the new Short Stack video and watching it over and over and over again. It's worth watching. Look it up on Youtube!! (Short Stack Band Ladies And Gentlemen). Hehehe please review. (8) Ladies And Gentlemen Can I!(8) xD I watched Labyrinth finally. David Bowie needs baggier pants man! Ahh but David Bowie is the king of music! He is Short Stack's Hair style icon (L) Yeah, it was a good movie and I can't believe it said Oubliette in it!! Oh and also, I want my own Ludo!! Okay I'm done, please review (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	14. Searching

_**Chapter Fourteen – Searching**_

"Where are we meant to go from here?" Ianto murmured, his forehead rested against Jack's, still pressed firmly against the wall.

"Anywhere but here?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Seriously Jack, we should have a plan at least slightly prepared."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack chuckled, "We haven't had any plans so far and we've gotten out haven't we?"

"Yes but not before you died and got shot in the leg."

"Details, details." Jack smirked, moving forward just enough to quickly kiss the Welshman once more, "We'll be fine."

"I wish I could believe you on that one."

"You can." Jack said sternly, "You'll be fine, _we'll_ be fine."

Ianto sighed, "Okay, which direction captain?"

Jack looked just a little bit disappointed at the loss of touch when he moved away from Ianto, "Oh, right. Well…there's always…that way?" Jack pointed towards the front of the room.

"Okay, after you." Ianto gestured for Jack to walk.

Jack laughed, "Ah Ianto, always the gentlemen."

"Of course." Ianto nodded, smirking.

They moved through the room as quietly as they could, concerned that any noise could send them back to the underground prison. There were few lights and Jack let out a shaky breath. He was so sick of the darkness.

"You think this place has any clocks?" He asked curiously.

"…I hadn't thought of that."

"Well that's helpful." Jack mumbled sarcastically.

"Well I was a little bit more concerned with getting you out of that hole." Ianto defended.

"And I'm grateful, really." Jack said sincerely, "I just would love to know what the time is."

"Well then, let's find a bloody clock." Ianto sighed, moving through the rooms, searching for a clock.

It took them ten minutes and three different room searches until they finally did find a clock. It was dark though, barely visible in such darkness.

"I can't see the hands." Jack groaned, frustrated.

"It says three twenty two Jack."

Jack turned to Ianto, stunned, "How can you read that?"

"I know everything." Ianto shrugged, "And despite what you say about eating more vegetables, I eat my carrots."

Jack laughed, wrapping an arm around the Welshman's waist. He moved the younger man to one of the windows, careful not to make it obvious that they were in there. He looked through the curtains, growling.

"Wow…I forgot that you growled when you're frustrated." Ianto chuckled.

"Ssh." Jack sighed, "Looks like we aren't getting out this way." Jack pointed out the window.

There were three men, ready to strike when the opportunity came. A Ute sat nearby and Jack's biggest problem was that it was a getaway vehicle. So close, yet so far away.

"I don't suppose this place has a back exit?" Ianto muttered under his breath.

"We could try." Jack shrugged, pulling Ianto in the other direction.

He rushed them to the back and again, found a nearby window. This time there was only one person waiting outside, ready for a fight.

"Shit." Ianto groaned, "Surrounded."

"There's one of him and two of us." Jack pointed out, "Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan."

Ianto smirked, "I love it when you say those words."

_**A/N: It's a short one but I wanted to post something and I wrote this in about fifteen minutes xD Don't hate me haha. Please Review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	15. Weapons

_**A/N: My friend's asleep so I decided to stay up writing. I ended up going to bed after about 370 words xD Still, enjoy and please review.**_

_**Chapter Fifteen – Weapons…**_

"We need to find something we can use to defend ourselves with." Jack sighed, looking around the room in a slightly desperate attempt at finding something useful.

Ianto pulled him into another room, running a hand through his own hair, "Help me look then."

Jack nodded, looking through the draws and cupboards of the room. The darkness did nothing to help. It added to the pressure of not making a sound. For everything they couldn't see, there were countless sounds ready to be made and the smallest of noises could wind them up back in that prison.

Ianto found himself taking small, gentle steps around the room, wishing it was all easier than this. He lost his footing, tripping before Jack jumped in to catch him.

"Be careful." The older man chuckled, "Wouldn't want you breaking a leg."

"Or god forbid losing the use of my hands." Ianto teased.

"You without the ability for coffee or well…magic fingers? Please, don't ever let that happen Ianto. If it does, you promise to call and tell me?"

Ianto laughed out loud, "I promise." He pulled himself up in Jack's arms, "Found anything we can use yet?"

Jack was intoxicated by the smell, the closeness of the younger man. Their lips were close, their noses just about touching and Jack had found himself becoming more and more lost in his eyes.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice snapped Jack out of his daze.

"Hmm? What?"

"Keep up with what's going on around you." Ianto chuckled, unconsciously caressing Jack's cheek with his hands for a moment.

Jack instinctively moved into the touch, smiling up at the younger man. He never would get used to Ianto doing that to him. He wondered if Ianto even knew what it was he was doing. He was messing with Jack's senses, playing with his mind without having to say a word. With anyone else, it would've been unnerving for Jack but this was Ianto and Ianto knew what was best for him. Besides, there's no way in the world Jack would tell Ianto to stop, it felt too good, gave him too much of a buzz of energy. He let out a shaky breath. Ianto really would be the death of him.

"Sorry." Jack mumbled, "Lost my train of thought."

"I'll bet you did." Ianto muttered just loud enough for Jack to hear and Jack grinned uncontrollably.

"You don't know how distracting you are."

Ianto raised an eyebrow skeptically at Jack, "Come on, let's find something potentially harmful."

_**A/N: Lesbian Vampire Killers FTW!! Ever since I saw that Andy from Short Stack wanted to see it, I have and then I found out it had Gavin and Smithy from Gavin and Stacey in it…So I watched it …AH!! I LOVED IT!! It was SO Funny! So I dedicate this Chapter to Andy Clemmensen. Thank you for advising us to watch that movie, stay sexy. I love you forever and will never stop being a crazed fangirl for you (;**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: Yeah…sorry about the shortness. **_


	16. Getting To The Car

_**A/N: Nutella is god. Old photos are funny. Halloween rocks. I have some kind of semi internet ban. You've now been updated on my life.**_

_**Chapter Sixteen – Getting To The Car**_

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Umm, some shovels?" Jack looked at them skeptically.

"I'd say that's a pretty good weapon." Ianto nodded, taking one from the older man.

"Yeah, I was just hoping for something a little bit more…flashy."

"What were you expecting? To open a door and find a wardrobe filled with guns and gun paraphernalia?"

"No…" Jack murmured, "Just…something a bit more…" He paused in thought, "Fun."

"Come on," Ianto chuckled, "You and I both know that you could make just about anything fun."

Jack grinned, "Mister Jones, are you coming on to me?"

Ianto smirked, kissed Jack gently, surprising the older man, "How about we continue this at a more appropriate time?"

"Why must you always tease me?"

"If it'll get you moving faster to get us out, I will tease you." Ianto shrugged, moving towards the back door again."

Jack just shook his head, following close behind. Ianto stood by the door again, watching Jack carefully.

"So what's the plan? Go in, guns blazing so to speak?" Ianto whispered and Jack immediately thought of the two of them trying to catch Myfanwy so long ago.

"No…I'll go ahead, you wait here."

"Why do you get all the fun?"

"You get fun." Jack smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "And you shouldn't complain. Why, how would you suggest we do this?"

"Together?"

"Ianto, always the gentleman. Okay fine, let's do this."

"On three?"

Jack smiled, nodding, "On three."

"Okay." He smirked, mouthing, 'One…two…three' and opening the door quietly.

The man standing ready had his back to them and Ianto snuck a quick glance at Jack before swooping his shovel across the man's legs, making him fall to the ground in a heap. Surprisingly he didn't make much noise and Jack quickly hit him into unconsciousness.

"That was easy." Ianto whispered.

"We still have to get out of here." Jack pointed out.

"You don't want to sound even a little bit happy that we've gotten this far?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm happy. I'm _so_ happy. I'm _over the moon_ with joy."

"No need to sound so sarcastic." Ianto murmured.

Jack wrapped an arm around the Welshman's shoulders, guiding him to the side of the house…or barn, they still couldn't tell for sure through the darkness.

"We need to get to that car." Jack pointed over to it.

"You mean the pile of scrap metal?"

Jack tried not to laugh, "Yeah, I mean the pile of scrap metal. Do you think you can jump start it?"

"Easily. It'd just be a case of whether that thing will actually run."

"Okay, we're going to get you to the car, I'll keep lookout while you jumpstart it and then we'll drive like hell. Sound like a plan?"

Ianto sighed, "I'm not sure if 'plan' is the word I'd use but okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Not really."

"Good, always better that way." Jack grinned, "Let's go."

_**A/N: I'm back. Dedicating this chapter again? Yes, I think I am. I dedicate this chapter to Peter Pan (AKA Jimmy Machan) who messaged Zoe and I the other day! It sucks his MSN cut out; we could've had a drunken conversation. Why I started with Andy Clemmensen last chapter? Because he's a walking, talking sex god and he knows it hehehehe, no seriously, my friend caught me sleep talking and apparently I said, "I love you." I'm almost certain it was directed at Andy xD. Please review, I haven't been getting many recently.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: I Love you Shaun Diviney, the king of walking into class late. "The Camera LOVES You Miss!" xD that's one way to get the teacher off your back. You're a singing god, why should you care about so called 'study' and 'work' haha!**_


	17. Sublety Is The Key

_**Chapter Seventeen – Subtlety Is the Key**_

Ianto held his arm out across Jack's chest to stop him from running out and fighting the left over people. The captain turned to him, confusion with just a hint of anger crossing his face.

"What?" Jack whispered, frustration obvious in his voice.

"A bit more subtle maybe?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well we can't very well go in guns blazing and expect to survive now can we?" Ianto pointed out.

"Well I can," Jack smirked, "But I wouldn't want them hurting you, messing with that handsome face."

"Stop it."

"What?" Jack teased.

"You know perfectly well what."

"I'm just having fun."

"This isn't the right time or place Jack."

Jack sighed disappointedly, "Later?"

Ianto held in a chuckle, smiling, "Definitely later."

"Okay fine, do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes, I do."

"Care to share with the class?"

"The simple approach?"

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Wait…" Ianto murmured, watching the people closely, waiting for an opening, "…Okay, go."

They moved quietly towards the car. They stopped and hid behind it, the younger man letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. He turned to Jack who looked back with a 'what now?' gesture. Ianto looked around him and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out their next move.

Ianto moved slowly and as quietly as he could, reaching his hand into the semi open car window. It was barely open enough to fit his arm in, cutting into his skin as he reached in. He tried hard not to make a sound as he moved his hand further down, trying to reach and unlock the door.

He winced quietly as the small space cut into his arm and Jack quickly got to his side. Jack put his finger to his face in a gesture to keep him quiet. The captain ran a hand up and down Ianto's other arm; trying to reassure him and soothe the pain he knew he had no way of helping, not now. Ianto had moved before Jack could do it instead. Ianto flashed a smile in the older man's direction before closing his eyes in concentration. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. Slowly moving his arm further in, he finally reached and unlocked the door. He pulled his arm out as quickly as he could, clenching his teeth through the pain.

Jack quickly looked over the arm, rubbing it as gently as he could. He stopped the moment Ianto made him, throwing a sympathetic look in the Welshman's direction. Ianto gripped the door handle, moving it as slowly as he could to open it as quietly as possible. The click was louder than he'd expected though. Jack looked around them as they heard talking. He spotted a trailer nearby and grabbed Ianto, dragging him to lay hidden in the darkness beneath it. They heard footsteps and concentrated on slowing their breaths.

Jack's hand moved to Ianto's back. The Welshman grabbed his arm, moving it away. Jack pouted, watching the feet of one of their kidnappers investigating the sound. Ianto moved away from the rock digging into his leg, accidentally rubbing it against Jack's. The captain lulled his head to the ground, trying not to make a sound but the smile spread across his face in a flash.

They waited a few more minutes, after the feet were gone just to be on the safe side. Jack turned to Ianto and kissed him fiercely but as quietly as he could. Ianto relented for a moment before pushing Jack off of him, glaring at the older man. The captain simply smiled innocently.

Ianto pushed Jack, urging him to move. Jack tried to hold back Ianto's hands, moving out as quickly as he could without making noise. Ianto quickly moved after him, kneeling next to the car once more. He moved to the door and grinned when he pulled the door. It was still open and he moved it as slowly as he could.

_**A/N: Stupid place to stop, I know. Was having quite possibly the worst week of my life ): Internet ban for the month. I hate seagulls and I had to walk an hour uphill, all the way home in the pouring rain and heavy winds. I had a full day of Maths and Science. My friend decided to give me heaps of stick. Now however, the ban has been lifted, my friend apologized and Short Stack's new song is amazing (They wrote it on my birthday! YAY!!) Please Review me? Every review I get gives me warm fuzziness xD**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_

_**P.S: Sorry for the wait, took ages to write this chapter. **_

_**P.P.S: Work Experience for a week so I won't post much, SO MUCH to do.**_


	18. Making A Run For It

_**Chapter Eighteen – Making A Run For It**_

Ianto moved silently into the car, Jack keeping watch. The people weren't moving. Jack could only assume they thought they were either dead or still lost in the maze below.

Ianto fiddled with the wiring and turned to Jack, trying to tell him he almost had it. Jack smiled eagerly at him. Ianto couldn't stop the car when it started up, alerting their captors.

"Ianto..."

"Get in, now!"

Ianto moved into the driver's seat, closing the door. Jack jumped into the back of the ute, hitting the side to let Ianto know he was in. Ianto pressed his foot down on the accelerator, moving it as quickly as out of the area as he could. He didn't look back, didn't want to see what they were leaving behind and just trying to get away as fast as he could.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

They'd lost track of how long they'd been driving when Jack hit the side of the ute, yelling to stop. Ianto pulled over, letting out a heavy breath. Jack jumped out, opening Ianto's door.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just exhausted." Ianto murmured.

"Let me take over."

"I don't even know where we are."

"Come on Ianto, out of the driver's seat."

"I just need a moment."

"Get out of the driver's seat Ianto. You need rest."

Ianto groaned, undoing his seat belt and just about tripping into Jack's arms.

"I think the adrenalin rush is going away." Jack chuckled.

"I think the adrenalin rush has long since departed." Ianto murmured, resting his head on Jack's chest.

"Get in the car, sleep. I'll drive."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Of course but not as tired as you are."

Ianto yawned, "You don't know which way to drive."

"Not back that way. I'll find us a hotel."

"You're so good to me." Ianto smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Jack's lips.

"Get in sleepy head."

**_A/N: This is my first ever AMCAP day! (As many Chapters As Possible) From this day forward, on Tuesdays, it will be AMCAP day for me. Today I didn't write much though because I'm sick but yes. Please Review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	19. The Hotel

**Chapter Nineteen – The Hotel**

Jack sat in the still Ute, his hands still resting on the wheel. He turned to look at the sleeping Welshman next to him, smiling. He knew he had to wake him, had to get him into the hotel. The neon lights of the hotel sign made colourful shadow on Ianto's face. He was curled up with Jack's coat, using it as a quilt. He looked so young, so fragile, and so adorable.

Jack sighed, "Ianto? Wake up." He murmured, shaking him gently.

"No." Ianto moaned, curling further into the coat and Jack laughed.

Ianto would never be a morning person.

"I just need you to walk up to a hotel room, and then you can go right back to sleep."

Ianto paused for a moment, "Can I keep the coat?"

Jack chuckled, "Just for tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But you never give anyone your coat."

"It's only for tonight." Jack smiled, "Come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Jack hopped out of the Ute, moving to open Ianto's door for him. The younger man stumbled out, unconsciously leaning against Jack for support.

"Jeez Yan, I haven't seen you this tired since the countryside."

"You promised you'd never mention that again."

"Right, right. I'm sorry."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack practically dragged Ianto through the hotel room door. He went to take his coat from Ianto, earning a moan and Ianto pulled the coat tighter around himself.

Jack sighed, "Fine, sleep in it."

"I'd planned on it."

"Bed. Now."

"One track mind." Ianto murmured.

"You're the one who thought like that." Jack pointed out.

Ianto moved slowly into the bedroom, dropping onto the bed. Jack smiled, carding a hand through the Welshman's hair. Ianto gripped Jack's hand as he pulled away, a curious confusion appearing on the captain's face. The younger man tugged, pulling Jack to lie down next to him. Jack laughed.

"Why won't you let go of that coat tonight?"

Ianto didn't want to say it made him feel closer to Jack. He didn't want to say it felt like Jack's arms around him or that the smell was comforting on oh so many levels. He didn't want to tell him any of these things, so he buried himself further into it before moving his head to the crook of Jack's neck.

"Not going to tell me then?"

"Nope." Ianto smirked.

"I should punish you for that."

"But you won't." Ianto mumbled, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist and pulling him closer.

"Maybe not _tonight_…"

"Bring it on, I could take you."

Jack laughed, the vibrations soothing Ianto, "I bet you could."

"There'd be no point though, you'd only enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy just about anything involving you, you should know that."

Ianto yawned, "Jack?"

"Ianto?"

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Jack kissed Ianto's forehead, "Goodnight Yan."

_**A/N: This is REALLY short sorry. I thought that was a good point to stop at. Please take the time to review and to check out and hopefully review "Ellie Maddock" too? I Love You Guys! Happy 7/11!**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	20. Arguments

**Chapter 20 - Arguments**

"I'm never going to get that back, am I?" Jack smirked.

Ianto's voice was a low whisper, "Stop watching me."

"Am I going to get the coat back?"

"Not if you don't leave me alone." The Welshman moaned.

Jack chuckled, shaking Ianto's shoulder, "Sorry but it's time to get up."

Ianto groaned, moving further into Jack's coat. He smiled as the familiar smell of his captain surrounded him and let out a content breath.

"Five more minutes? Please?"

Jack laughed, "I wish I could Ianto, but no."

"Since when do _I _have to beg _you _for a few more minutes in the morning?"

"Believe me, you have no idea how much I'd love to stay right here with you but we need to get those guys before they leave, which they may have already done for all we know."

Ianto paused in thought, looking up at the smug look on Jack's face before groaning, "Urgh, I hate it when you're right."

"Which is fairly often." Jack grinned.

"Don't let your head explode."

"Well technically it wouldn't matter if it did. I'd just wake up."

"Jack, not this early, please." Ianto rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

He grabbed Jack's coat and tossed it at him, chuckling at the look of surprise on the older man's face.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

The cog door rolled open and Jack and Ianto were immediately greeted by a surprisingly angry Welshwoman.

"Where the hell have you two been!?" Gwen yelled, pointing at them.

"Relax." Jack smiled.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax Jack! I've been trying to call you all morning!"

"Ah see...about that...my phone was kind of...stolen?"

Gwen stared at jack for a moment before scoffing, "Stolen? _Your _phone? What about Ianto? I tried his too."

"Mine may have been misplaced as well." Ianto said carefully, watching Gwen for her reaction.

"How can you both have lost your phones!? If this is some way for you two to get off work for a few hours, I will personally-"

"Gwen!" Jack interrupted her, "We were kidnapped last night, they took our phones."

Gwen stared wide-eyed, mouth gaping, trying to figure out what to say.

Ianto murmured to Jack, "You owe me dinner."

Jack shook his head, trying hard not to smile before turning back to Gwen, "We need to hurry, I don't know how long they'll be there, if they're still there at all."

"Right, okay. Well, hurry up then. Lead the way." Gwen urged.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I'm trying to get us there before they get away. These are the people who drugged and kidnapped us Ianto, I'd like to think you'd want us to get them."

"But I would much prefer to get there in one piece."

Jack frowned as he sped down the road, "Are you calling me a bad driver?"

"No, I'm calling you a reckless driver." Ianto replied bluntly.

"Same thing."

"If you like." He shrugged.

"How can you say I'm a bad driver!? I always drive! I've never crashed this car in my life!"

"Which doesn't mean all that much considering how many _other _cars you've crashed."

"Those were tests. I needed to see whether those cars could withstand Torchwood-sized emergencies."

"If that's what you'd like to call it." Ianto smirked.

"I just don't think its fair for you to criticize-"

"Would you two stop!?" Gwen yelled, "I'm not putting up with this the whole way there."

Jack and Ianto stayed quiet, Jack simply whispering to Ianto, "We're finishing this later."

Ianto replied with, "Looking forward to it." and the car went silent.

**_A/N: So basically, I hate myself for leaving you guys hanging this long. I know I personally would have a few words to say. I wish I could come up with a good reason as to why it's taken me this long. Simply, my life has been hectic lately and I'm trying to get everything back to normal. When I looked at this story about a week ago, I sat there going, "shit shit shit shit shit shit" etc. My mind was blank. Thank Galadriel for getting me off my bum with this one. As always please review. I miss having a flooded inbox ;D_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	21. Ignoring The Pain

**Chapter 21 – Ignoring The Pain**

"So there were three out the front, we can take them together. The guy Ianto and I hit with the shovel will probably still be a little out of it."

"What's the plan?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I say shoot 'em in the leg." Ianto mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Jack turned to face him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What!? After what they did to us, that's what I'd call letting them off lightly."

"That actually isn't a bad idea," Jack shrugged, "No real chance of getting hurt, I mean we can't very well walk straight up to them, they have guns of their own."

"You…you actually want to go through with that?" Gwen stared at them both, shocked.

"It's quick, simple and gets the job done. It's not like a bullet in the leg will kill them." Jack assured.

Gwen sighed, "I guess."

"We'd have to all shoot at once before they knew we're here." Ianto pointed out.

"We can do that."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

They stood in bushes, out of sight. In daylight they could see that it was a house that they had escaped from.

"Where are they?" Gwen whispered as they looked for signs of people.

"In the house?" Ianto offered.

"Well we have to get closer then." Jack sighed, "I'd prefer not to take you back in there."

"Let's go." Ianto ignored him.

Jack turned to look Ianto in the eyes. With a look he tried to express his worry, his care. The corner of Ianto's lip rose just slightly but enough to tell Jack that he'd be fine, that he knew how to handle himself. Jack of course knew it but he still didn't like the situation.

"How…how you feeling Ianto?" Jack questioned.

"I'm fine Jack." He assured.

"No I mean, since last night, are you okay? You were bad."

"I told you, I'm fine."

Jack pulled Ianto closer by the arm, causing the Welshman to wince in pain.

"'Cause that sounds fine." Jack replied sarcastically.

Ianto shook his head, "Jack…"

"Tell me how you're feeling…honestly."

Ianto looked down at Jack's hand gently rubbing his arm. He smiled softly, thinking about underneath the trailer. He hadn't really noticed the pain in his arm since then, the way Jack made him feel with that silent kiss made him lose thoughts any thoughts of pain. He looked back up into the captain's sincere eyes as they stared back at him, waiting for an answer.

"Don't mention the pain and I'll be able to ignore it." Ianto replied quietly.

Jack shook his head, "That's not good enough for me Ianto."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want you going in there when you're hurting."

"You can't do this without me. There are too many of them."

"I'm not letting you go in there like this."

"Just give me a minute and I'll be ready to go in."

"…Are you sure?" Jack asked skeptically.

Ianto smiled, grabbing Jack by the shirt and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Jack barely hesitated before closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. Ianto tried to get closer, holding onto the older man's coat in an attempt to hold him in place. Jack wasn't going anywhere though, sighing contentedly into the kiss.

Gwen coughed awkwardly, "When you guys are done…"

Ianto tried to hide his blush, quickly kissing Jack one last time, "_Now _I'm ready to go."

_**A/N: Rararararrr Hi! I'm back again. School is back too, hence my very little updating again, I'm really trying to stay with this now. I feel terrible for leaving you hanging all these times. Anyway, review and flood my inbox again. Also, to keep up with me and where I am (and to nag me into writing more) follow me on twitter GabzSilhouette ( :**_

_**Cheers  
Gabz  
xx**_


	22. Bullet Wounds

**Chapter 22 - Bullet Wounds**

Jack was still holding on to Ianto's arm as they moved through the bushes to get closer. Even when Ianto moved away to go passed a seperate tree, one closer to Gwen and further from him. Jack simply held just a little bit tighter, trying his best not to hurt the Welshman more than he already was. Ianto was having trouble stopping himself from laughing after a few minutes of slow, careful walking, at best he was still smirking. Gwen even noticed it but she didn't want to say anything, leaving it as Jack trying to keep him close after a bad situation.

Jack looked over at Ianto, noticing the smile on his face, "What's with you?"

"Hmm?" Ianto looked back before hiding his smile by shaking his head, "No, nothing."

"No, seriously?"

"Nothing." Ianto insisted, chuckling.

"Tell me." Jack laughed, tugging him closer gently.

"Just you...you realise that if you let go of my arm, I'm not going to be moving that far away from you."

Jack let go of Ianto's arm reluctantly, looking down at the floor awkwardly, "Sorry?"

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto, Gwen and Jack stood together in the bushes, where they could see the people inside. They didn't look so worried. They must have thought that Jack and Ianto hadn't gotten far. Either that or they were planning to leave very soon.

"Okay, guns ready?" Jack whispered.

Ianto and Gwen raised their guns, aiming carefully.

"We only have one shot guys, make it count."

They all watched the men intently, preparing to pull the trigger.

"1...2...3." Jack counted down and they fired together.

The moment they did, they moved, knowing it wouldn't be long before the other missing man came out to find them. When they finally found a good spot to hide, to figure out what to do next they stopped.

"Did you get yours?" Jack asked Gwen.

She nodded, "I think so."

"Ianto?"

"Yeah, I think I got him."

"How's your arm?"

"Focus Jack!"

Jack sighed, "We have to go in there and get their guns away from them, cuff them and get them out of their before the blood loss gets them first."

"You said they wouldn't die!" Gwen glared.

"And they won't as long as we move quickly."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack pushed the door open, making his usual flashy entrance. Gwen and Ianto moved behind him, all of their guns trained on the men in front of them.

"One's missing, we must have missed one."

Ianto groaned, "Mine's missing, I swear I got him."

"It's okay. Gwen get their guns."

Gwen moved forward carefully, picking up the men's guns as Jack and Ianto kept close eyes on them, their guns still held up ready to fire.

"And, cuff them?" Jack tossed two pairs of hand cuffs at the woman.

They watched intently as Gwen cuffed the first man with ease, moving on to the next. It all happened so fast after that. A gun shot and before Jack knew what was happening, Ianto was on the floor.

"Ianto!" The captain ran to his side.

The younger man shot aimlessly outside, "Help Gwen!"

Jack hadn't even heard the cry for help from Gwen and wished he could stay look after Ianto. He moved quickly, holding the man fighting against Gwen down.

"Go Gwen!"

Gwen moved as fast as she could, letting out a shakey breath when the cuffs were on. She rushed over to Ianto, seeing the blood seeping from it's obvious wound.

"Ianto...are you okay?" She asked as caringly as she could.

"I'm fine, I promise. Go get the last two, I'll watch these guys."

"Ianto.."

"Go!"

Jack moved Gwen away from him, "Let's go Gwen."

Just before they rushed out the door Jack turned back to Ianto, fear clear on his face, "Please stay alive."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto was sitting there for fifteen minutes now, stopwatch keeping him company.

"You...you don't look so good." One of the men murmured.

Sweat was clear on his face and they were both going pale from blood loss, "You don't look so good yourself."

"They're not coming back." The other said.

"Do you want me to shoot you again?"

"Why would they come back for you?"

"Loyalty." Ianto shooke his head, "Why am I talking to you?"

"Think about it, it's been ages, they're not coming back, if they're alive."

Ianto smiled at that. The one thing Jack never seemed to let him down on; his ability to survive.

Ianto let out a shakey breath. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He knew he had to though. He made a silent promise to Jack as he'd left that room. A silent promise that he'd stay alive.

At that moment he heard running foot steps and turned his gun to the door. A flash of blue coat came through and Ianto smiled, dropping his gun.

"Ianto!" Jack rushed to him, running a hand through his hair, "You don't look so good."

Ianto laughed, "Yeah, so I've been told."

"You still think you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

Jack smirked, "You're stubborn."

"No, I'm honest." Ianto blinked heavily, staring up at Jack's eyes.

Jack sighed, "Stay awake, _please _stay awake."

**_A/N: I'm such a bad person xD Please Read and Review. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	23. Waiting

**Chapter 23 – Waiting**

Jack squeezed the Welshman's hand, "Ianto! Ianto, stay awake."

"Where's Gwen?" Ianto mumbled through gritted teeth.

"She's got the other two in the car, she'll be here any minute."

Ianto sighed, his eyes closing for a few seconds at a time, "I'm _so _tired."

"No." The older man said sternly, "You're fine. You said so yourself, stay awake!"

Jack ran a hand through Ianto's hair soothingly, hoping that this, if anything would help soothe his pain.

"You're doing nothing to help me."

Jack chuckled, "You're going to hate me for this."

The captain ripped a sleeve from Ianto's suit shirt before he could protest.

"What the hell Jack!?" Ianto yelled angrily.

"Relax, the suit was ruined anyway." Jack tied the sleeve around Ianto's leg in the hopes of slowing the blood flow.

The younger man immediately groaned in pain, "But not the shirt! I could've used it!"

"What else could I have used?"

"My tie!"

Jack paused, knowing Ianto was right, "...Too late now?"

"Urgh, I hate you."

"I know you do." Jack laughed.

A silence fell between them but only for a moment.

"I...I'm sorry. I was so sure I had shot that last guy." Ianto sighed.

Jack smiled brightly, looking into the Welshman's eyes. Jack had never seen those eyes looking as fragile and innocent. He thought maybe this is what they would look like if he could see them while the Welshman slept. They seemed to match how everything else looked as he slept.

"What?" Ianto asked curiously.

"You didn't miss."

"What?"

"When we found him, he had a bullet right in the center of his leg. Couldn't have done better." Jack smiled sincerely.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"To make me feel better."

"I wouldn't."

Ianto shrugged, "Can I go to sleep yet?"

"No."

"When?"

"When I get you to a hospital."

"Jack, no-"

"You have a bullet in your leg! Your arm and your stomach and black and blue Ianto! I _need _to take you to a hospital and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't."

The captain rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. He looked down at his shoes, trying not to look at the younger man. He'd already said too much.

"Jack..." Jack didn't look up, "Jack?" His eyes stayed firm on his boots, "Jack please look at me." The desperation in the Welsh voice itched at the captain and he reluctantly looked up.

He saw the hurt in Ianto's eyes. Both the physical and emotional pain. He couldn't lookat them long, looking back down almost straight away.

Ianto sighed, "You blame yourself for everything that's happened, huh?"

Jack nodded, still choosing not to look back at Ianto. He didn't want to see that hurt again.

"Why?" Ianto murmured, "You need to look at me, and tell me what makes you think any of this could possibly be because of you."

Jack reluctantly looked at the Welshman once more, "I...I should've been more careful on those field jobs. You wouldn't have those bruises on your stomach. I should've been the one to unlock the car door. You wouldn't have the bruises on your arm. I should've been the one shot, not you."

"This is my job! It's expected of me to get injuries. You don't seem to understand, I love this job Jack and I'm not glass. I can take care of myself. I hate it when you blame it on yourself." Ianto let out a breath, trying to find his words, "Jack, I-"

"Jack, is Ianto okay!?" Gwen rushed through the door and immediately realised she had walked in on something, "This is a bad time."

Jack breathed in heavily, "We need to move Ianto as fast as we can."

"Where are we taking him?"

"Hospital." Jack turned to Ianto who didn't look back, instead looking at the sleeve around his leg.

"Lets get moving."

**_A/N: Mainly fluff : ) please review. A few of you made me really laugh and every one if you made me smile with the last lot._**

**_Cheers  
Gabz  
xx_**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When Ianto woke up, he had no idea where he was. The air was stale, but there was a familiar smell in the room. A hand gripped his tightly. He didn't want to open his eyes. There couldn't have possibly been a time when he was so tired. Except for maybe...and he wanted to hit himself because he had promised himself he wouldn't think of the Beacons anymore.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes and the hand gripping his tightened even more.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"...Couldn't talk him out of it huh?"

"He insisted Ianto."

He chuckled, "Stop holding my hand so tight Gwen, you're cutting off circulation."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She dropped his hand guiltily.

"Where is he?"

"He took those guys down to the police. Give them the paperwork, he said." Gwen laughed, "...He wanted to be here when you woke up, honestly."

Ianto nodded, knowing Jack would have.

"What happened? When you were kidnapped."

The Welshman sighed, "We both saw each other at bad times. Jack blamed himself for everything as usual and he wouldn't listen to me when I told him I was fine."

"You mean when you were being stubborn." She smirked, "He'll be here any second. He feels really terrible Ianto. Let him off easy, yeah?"

Ianto nodded, "Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"We really need to get a medic."

"I know. I was going to explain what had happened, what you didn't remember but I thought-"

"Ianto!" Jack rushed into the room, out of breath.

"He could tell you." She finished, "I'm off."

"Take tomorrow morning off Gwen." Jack smiled.

"Thanks Jack." Gwen kissed his cheek, "Get better Ianto."

Jack waited until Gwen was gone before he spoke in the most caring voice Ianto could remember hearing come from him.

"How's your leg?"

"Don't start that up again, please." Ianto ran a hand through his hair."

"Sorry, force of habit." Jack chuckled nervously, "...What do you remember? Before you woke up, I mean."

"Getting in the car...nothing much after that."

"We got you here, doctors fixed you up. I told Gwen to stay here with you while I took those guys to the police. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to get them down there."

"Yeah, I figured that much." Ianto sighed, "You okay?"

"So you're allowed to ask that but I'm not?" The older man chuckled.

"Seriously Jack, you okay?"

"...I was worried about you." Jack's voice went quiet.

"I'm still breathing." Ianto smiled reassuringly.

"I...I asked outside. They said you can go home tonight but they're advising rest. Them. Not me.

"Well there isn't a whole lot they can do about bruises Jack."

Jack nodded, pausing to find the words he needed, "Could you...stay at the hub?"

"Jack..."

"Please? I just want you nearby for a little while."

Ianto let out a defeated sigh, "Yeah, your bed's softer than mine anyway."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"I owe you dinner. I'll wait for you to get a bit better and then I'll take you out somewhere." Jack smiled at the Welshman sitting on the couch in the hub.

"Don't."

"What?"

"I don't want to go out to dinner."

"Why not? Why did you bother to take the bet?" Jack shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know. I needed something to keep me going while we were down there I guess. I just know that I don't want that. You know I don't like that sort of thing."

The older man nodded, "Yeah, yeah. The only thing that pleases Ianto Jones is a quiet night in."

Ianto shrugged, "You know how rare they are."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get you a coffee okay?"

The Welshman held out a hand, "Jack, sit down."

Jack moved towards the younger man, moving his hand into Ianto's. The Welshman smirked at him mischievously and the older man knew it was a bad idea to listen to him.

"Ianto..." Jack warned.

"Jack..." Ianto replied in the same tone, still smiling.

"Ianto."

Ianto simply held onto Jack's hand for a moment, looking into his eyes. Suddenly Ianto tugged on the hand, pulling Jack forward.

"Ianto!" Jack fell forward, nearly landing on the Welshman.

He stopped himself against the couch, ending up nose to nose with the other man. Ianto chuckled, looking up at him innocently. His hands were either side of Ianto and as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't hide the smirk on his own face.

"Hey." Ianto murmured.

Jack chuckled, "Hi."

"I'm not sorry, by the way."

"About what?"

"Working here, in a potentially dangerous job. You know I'm happier than I've ever been right here."

Jack moved forward just enough to press a kiss to the younger man's lips, "I hate that you're so stubborn...but I understand and if I'm completely honest with myself, I wouldn't want you anywhere else. I wouldn't know you if it wasn't for this job tying me to this planet and ruining your life."

"I can assure you, it hasn't ruined it."

Jack grinned, "Good to know."

"Do you honestly think I'd still be here if it had?"

"Well no, but it's nice to hear it."

Ianto shook his head chuckling and pulled Jack closer, resting his head in the crook of the captain's neck. Jack compulsively moved his hands around Ianto's back, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you...for letting me stay here."

"If you didn't stay here I would've followed you home." Jack laughed, the vibrations running through Ianto in a warm wave.

"Stalker." Ianto smiled.

"You love it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"How would you know?"

"Intuition?" Jack chuckled, hugging the younger man just a little bit tighter.

Ianto took a sudden and sharp into of breath but buried his head deeper into his neck. Jack pulled away enough to look into the younger man's eyes worriedly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Ianto smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit worrying."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto picked up the gun, aiming it at the target.

"What are you doing down here?" Jack asked curiously from behind him.

Ianto jumped, turning around to look at the older man standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Practicing."

"Why?"

"So that next time I won't miss."

"You didn't miss."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" Jack shook his head, "I wouldn't lie to you Ianto."

"Unless you knew it would help me or make me feel better."

"I know that lying to you would make you feel worse in the long run. I don't ever want to make you lose trust." Jack paused for a moment, "Why don't you trust me?"

Ianto sighed, "I do. I trust you. I trust that you care too much that you think you're helping me when you aren't."

The younger man turned back to the target, taking a breath and pulling the trigger. Jack closed his eyes painfully as he heard The Welshman wince.

"Your arm is too brusied for this kind of torture." Jack walked towards him.

"I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that.'

"If you were the judge of that, you'd have me wrapped in bandages 24/7"

Jack grabbed the younger man's arm carefully, lifting the shirt to look at the bruising, "It's getting better."

Ianto smiled, "I told you, I'm fine."

"I said it was better, not that it's fine for you to be in here making it worse."

A silence fell between them and Jack was looking at the ground for a long moment before he finally spoke.

"I...I owe you a new suit, huh?"

"You don't need to."

"I know, but I owe you one. I promise it'll be just like the one that got ruined down there."

"Of course it will."

"I loved that suit."

"I know you did." Ianto chuckled, "I don't know how you can grow so attached to those suits."

"The same way you've grown attached to my coat."

"That's different."

Jack looked at him skeptically, "How?"

"...Nothing, never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It's stupid."

"It's never stupid."

Ianto shook his head, "This coat...It's you. Everything about it is you. It's out of its time yet oddly fitting." Ianto felt the fabric of it in his hands, "It has your warmth. It smells like you. Sometimes...your eyes are even that colour."

Jack grinned, "When are my eyes this colour?"

"Only at the very best moments." Ianto reluctantly looked up at him, "It's so much more important than my suits."

"Your suits are important. They're you. So many layers to you. So much depth in every different colour suit you own. Red is the colour that brings out those eyes though. That's the side I like most."

Ianto looked at him confused, "What...what side?"

"Red is you Ianto Jones. Red is passion and when you finally let that out at the end of the day..."

"...What?" Ianto was shocked that Jack had even said anything but he wanted the older man to finish what he had started.

"Its amazing when you let that out. It's amazing because you keep that side for me."

Ianto stared at Jack in shock for a moment before pulling him into a hug, breathing in those pheromones.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Jack murmured into the Welshman's ear.

Ianto laughed, looking up at him, "Squeeze that arm as much as you want, I'll be fine."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Ianto, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You do realise you've given me far worse bruises?" Ianto chuckled.

"But...I...I never meant to...it's just..."

"I know, the heat of the moment." Ianto laughed at the worry on the older man's face, "Relax."

"Promise me you won't get hurt like this again."

"You know I can't. I'd have to stay away from you for that." Ianto murmured, moving away from him slowly.

"No! No, don't do that." Jack held the younger man in place, "Just...be more careful, okay?"

"Okay."

**_A/N: THE END! Finally got around to finishing this. Hope you like the ending. I'm gonna start working on finishing off the other ones now and hopefully have some new stories started ASAP. I'm really in the mood for something new. Please review this story for the last time n_n_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
